Natsume Minagawa
|Romaji = Minagawa Natsume|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Hair Color = Brown|Eye Color = Brown|Equipment = Unnamed Ancient Gear (Gryphon)|Relatives = Unnamed Parents|Affiliations = Ryoukou High School (Former Student) Grigori (Agent) Slash/Dog Team Nephilim Institute|Status = Alive}}Natsume Minagawa is one of the survivors of the luxury liner incident. She is the possessor of one of the Four Fiends and Friends' Ancient Gears. Appearance Natsume is a beautiful young woman with light brown hair that is normally tied up. She has a slim and voluptuous figure, with her rather large breasts being normally concealed by her clothes. She usually lets down her hair when relaxing at home or sleeping, making her give off a different and alluring atmosphere. Personality Natsume is very cheerful, friendly, upbeat and enthusiastic with a strong determination. She also seems to have a remarkable understanding and cool-headed personality as she did not lash back at Tobio after misunderstanding him as assaulting her in her sleep, despite her immense nervousness at the situation. However, she can also be very hot-headed as seen in her multiple squabbles with Kouki Samejima. History Natsume is one of the few students to have missed the school trip thus surviving the ordeal. Plot Volume 1 Natsume makes her first appearance in the first volume, interrupting Sasaki's attempt to kill Tobio Ikuse with Damian Hoffman. She declares their intention to stop the former and directs her Gryphon to attack the lizard monster, which it defeats nigh instantly. After this, Natsume pets her Gryphon and introduces herself and Damian to the perplexed Tobio who doesn't recognise either of them. She shows him a picture of himself on her cellphone and introduces themselves as two of the few survivors of the "Heavenly Aloha incident" just like himself. They head to a family restaurant upon her request, where they explains the nature of the 'Utsusemi' which just attacked Tobio, and gives him an egg. Upon inquiry, she clarifies that the egg serves as a valuable weapon for defense against the Utsusemi. She and Damian makes their leave and tells Tobio that they will visit him later. She and Damian later appears at the rooftop of Tobio's apartment and expresses worry for his well-being following the sudden attack on him. She informs him of a safe place where they can hide from the Utsusemi. On their way, they are confronted by another Utsusemi who gets destroyed by a blonde foreigner before they could take any action. Natsume and Damian recognizes her and apologizes for being late. She then takes one of Tobio's bags and tells him they have to hurry to avoid other Utsusemi. Upon arrival at the house, Natsume introduces the blonde girl as Lavinia Reni to Tobio. She plays a DVD and explains the circumstances and the current identity of their classmates as Utsusemi. Clarifying that they are being attacked because of their Ancient Gears, she tells Tobio that she receives information from a certain "Governor-General" who also gave her the eggs. She then tells Tobio that their classmates are still alive and asks for his help against the Utsusemi Agency, expressing happiness when he agrees. She says they are to meet with another ally, Kouki Samejima. The next morning, Natsume finds Tobio and a scantily dressed Lavinia in bed and teases him. After finishing breakfast prepared by Tobio which she finds to be delicious, they decide to look for Kouki. With Lavinia's help, they pinpoint a deserted departmental store and split up after collecting communication crystals. After a short while, Natsume and Lavinia are attacked but they successfully defeat their assailants. They later reach the fifth floor and meet up with Tobio and Kouki, deciding to meet up with the Governor-General who further explains the situation in depth and their Sacred Gears. After the meeting, she engages in a conversation with Tobio and Kouki. The following day, she watches as Tobio trains Jin - his Ancient Gear, and talks with him. They are interrupted by Vali Apollion, who asks for a match with Tobio and defeats him to Natsume's displeasure. Lavinia comes to inform them that it's time for breakfast. Soon after, Tobio accidentally sees her and Lavinia naked, leading her to become severely embarrassed. After finishing breakfast, they discuss the current situation and decide to visit the house of Sae Tomoe without Vali, who declines. They split up into two groups, with Natsume being paired with Damian and Kouki. After they are cornered by the enemies, Natsume escapes with Damian and Kouki in accordance with Tobio's request. Upon reaching an abandoned factory, they are confronted by Kazuhisa Doumon and one of the Utsusemi, who injures Kouki. Natsume and Damian directs their Gryphon and Reuben - Damian's Ancient Gear, to attack them, but it is overwhelmed and seriously injured, leading Natsume to be struck with grief. As Kouki tells them to escape, their Ancient Gears evolve and defeat the enemies. Vali and Asriel then appears and teleports the injured Kouki along with his Ancient Gear and Kazuhisa to the Grigori institute. The three of them then head to the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency, where Natsume directs Gryphon to free the victims. She and Damian then heads towards Tobio's location and becomes frightened upon seeing his Overdrive state. The Governor-General introduces himself as Azazel to Natsume and returns Tobio to his normal state with the help of Vali, Lavinia and Asriel, much to Natsume's relief. Sometime later, she meets up with everyone where they learn that they will join a special school under the Grigori called Nephilim, where they have been assigned to the 'Barakiel Class'. Lavinia then explains the reason for her cooperation to them, to pursue the Wizards of Oz. Volume 2 Natsume wakes up in Tobio's bed. Embarrassed, she misunderstands the situation. As Tobio attempts to clarify, Kouki, Damian, Lavinia, Vali, Asriel, and Sae walk in on them, creating an awkward atmosphere. The awkward atmosphere is sustained until breakfast where the misconception is cleared up. As they discuss, Azazel suddenly appears and takes them to Nephilim after breakfast, where Vali, Lavinia, and Asriel separate with them as they are not registered students there. Natsume asks if Azazel is the same fallen angel in the Bible, to which he replies in the affirmative to Natsume's delight. Azazel then introduces them to their teacher Baraqiel leaving them in his care. Half a month later, Natsume is shown at Nephilim with Sae, Tobio, Damian, and Kouki as they complete a training course. She then cheers on Tobio, Damian and Kouki as they face off against Vali in a sparring match which they end up losing. Natsume chides them for their loss, with Kouki retorting back at her. The following Saturday, she heads into town with the rest of the team and they go to a shopping district, where Natsume forces the girls to engage in shopping. She picks outfitting clothes for Lavinia and expresses self-confidence about her choice, with Kouki offering a rebuttal, leading to a squabble between them. After lunch, they head to a park downtown where they relax, with the exception of Vali. They are joined by a pair of a bespectacled and a ruffian looking young men who introduces themselves as Seiryuu Kushihashi and Andreas Hoffman, much to the surprise of Natsume, Tobio, Damian and Kouki. Natsume asks about his intentions, but Seiryuu replies in a vague manner, leaving Kouki annoyed and ready to fight. Natsume tries to regulate the situation but they go on to begin fighting. Lavinia warns them about Seiryuu's and Damian's abilities and supports them by increasing their defense with magic. As Seiryuu and Andreas fights against Tobio, Damian and Kouki, his squall blows Sae away, leading Tobio to express worry. Natsume helps Sae as she admits that her Gryphon has bad compatibility with those that can manipulate wind. The match is interrupted by Baraqiel, Vali, Asriel, and Suzaku Himejima, who asks for a meeting. Suzaku takes them to a building where she explains that they are looking for the remaining possessors of the Four Fiends and one of the Friends, former Ryoukou High School students who are being pursued by the remnants of the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz. Suzaku asks Barakiel about the Astra Team, a fiendish group under the Grigori. Natsume further asks him about it, leading Baraqiel to inform them about Kokabiel, a Cadre of the Grigori who betrayed the organization and took his students, the 'Kochbiel Class' with him, forming the Astra Team. Suzaku then asks for an alliance, making Natsume and most of the group surprised. They agree, so as to rescue their former classmates. As they close out the meeting, Natsume expresses amazement as Tobio blushes while interacting with Suzaku. As they strengthen their resolve to rescue their classmates, it is revealed that Sae will go with the rest of them, much to the surprise of Natsume, Kouki, Damian, and Tobio. After Azazel and Baraqiel explain, Natsume asks the former if he will follow them, to which he replies that it will be Baraqiel instead. As they head towards the location, Baraqiel warns them about the abilities of the Astra Team and Lavinia tells them about her past, leading Natsume and the rest to express their support and intention to help her. Moving closer to their destination, Sae notices something ahead and raises an alarm. Baraqiel investigates and discovers Shigune Nanadare, one of their classmates who she recognizes and vice-versa. As they briefly converse, Shigune warns the team to escape. They prepare for battle, and a strange stone statue appears. Baraqiel shouts for them to close their eyes and it releases an intense light, which is revealed to be capable of taking away the eyesight. As they pay attention to the surroundings, a man reveals himself and expresses his desire to make them blind. After he is forced to retreat, Shigune tells them that their remaining classmates are fighting alone in the village. Volume 3 Volume 4 Power and Abilities Stealth: Natsume has shown some skill in masking her presence from people. Equipment Unnamed Ancient Gear: Natsume's Ancient Gear that takes the form of a Hawk whom she has named Gryphon (グリフォン Gurifon). It is one of the Four Fiends and Friends, specifically a Ancient Gear bearing the spirit of Qióngqí/Kyuuki. It has the power to manipulate wind. * '''True Form: '''It has the upper body of a falcon and the bottom body of a lion, much like a Griffon of legend. In this form, it can use its wings to send powerful wind blades and release gusts of wind. Trivia * Her first name Natsume (夏梅) means "Summer Plum". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Slash/Dog Team Category:Ancient Gear Wielder Category:Nephilim